The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rita Marie Otwell Green’.
Botanical designation: Mandevilla hybrida. 
Cultivar denomination: ‘Rita Marie Otwell Green’.
The new Mandevilla is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Mandevilla hybrida cultivar ‘Rita Marie Green’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,787. The new Mandevilla was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar ‘Rita Marie Green’ in a controlled environment in Tahara-city Aichi, Japan in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Tahara-city Aichi, Japan since June, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.